narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korai Sosen
Korai Sosen is the ancestor of all dragons. He has two bodies one human and the other a dragon, to be killed both must be killed. Appearance Korai Sosen is a very tall and lean man, reaching six foot four and having no real definitive muscle tone. He however is a very powerful man. He has flowing locks of purple hair, reaching past his shoulders. His eyes are a menacing red and tend to glow brightly on occasions. He wears a very complicated outfit consisting of many components. He has a purple headband, with purple feathers on it. It also has a string of red prayer beads on the left side. On the right side there are three strings of green beads with various pieces of metal. He wears a gold earring on his left ear. Around his neck is a purple camouflage scarf. His main attire consists of a synthetic black and purple armor. His hands are covered by black fingerless gloves and on top of those black blades built into his armor. Personality Korai is a very malevolent and mean person. His fist attitude towards someone or something is to either insult or punch it regardless of who it is. His mind has always been poisoned and evil in a way which was the reason he was eventually sealed away by the dragon god along with his other body. He however is quite open to logical reasoning and will acknowledge points that have been made. He will occasionally enter a mental state of complete insanity and malice. His main goal will become to kill anything that moves. He will ruthlessly slaughter the most innocent or deadly of people in cold blood, with a smile. History Abilities Ninjutsu As the ancestor of all dragons Korai can use all elements usable by them, thus making his ninjutsu extremely powerful. With 1000 years of experience as well he is easily a master of all five of them and can fire off techniques on a whim. Taijutsu Korai is very proficient at hand to hand combat. His raw strength coupled with his shocking speed makes him a devastating fighter, capable of delivering a speedy beatdown in which each hit feels like someone is beating you with a giant spiked hammer. Genjutsu Though unable to use it, Korai is completely immune to genjutsu. This seems to stem from his draconic heritage. Draconic Powers Fire Breath Korai can breathe and create a purple flame made of draconic energy. This flame is just a little less powerful then Amaterasu but copious amounts of it can overcome it. Forms Unlike Ryūza Korai only has one dragon form. This form is called the Ancient Devastator and will essentially give him more draconic features: horns, wings, claws, scales. All of these will be royal purple. Other body Korai's other body is a gigantic serpentine dragon that dwarfs the ten tails in size. It lives deep in the dragon worlds core, slumbering, waiting. It breathes wisps of devastating purple fire capable of easily burning through anything including Amaterasu. It's massive scales are armored to be able to easily withstand and shrug off a barrage of tailed beast balls. Geokinesis Korai's dragon body has total control over all earth and earthly materials near it such as metal or sand. This allows it to do things such as cause earthquakes or create whole mountain ranges. It can even cause enormous fissures in the earth. Tools Obsidian Arm Blades Korai wields blades made of an extremely durable obsidian from the dragon world. This makes his blades very powerful.They are resistant to almost all heat and most cold as well as almost all weather conditions. They are able to cut through almost all materials with ease or minimal effort. Relationships Quotes Trivia